


Turn Back TIme

by Miss_Nemesis (BetterThanburningontheceiling)



Series: The Rough Times of Drew [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanburningontheceiling/pseuds/Miss_Nemesis
Summary: If I could turn back time, I would first apologize. I would tell Alec that I’m sorry that I choose him over what we already have.
Series: The Rough Times of Drew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320674





	Turn Back TIme

If I could turn back time, I would first apologize. I would tell Alec that I’m sorry that I choose him over what we already have. I would tell Alec that I promise that we’ll meet again in the new future I’d hope to create. 

If I could turn back time, I would make a promise and then go. 

I don’t know what I would do when I saw his face again. I used to see him every time I closed my eyes; his image still haunts me in my sleep. But seeing it again, in person, knowing that he’s really there is beyond comprehension. 

I would probably pull him into a hug so tight we’d both be sore. We’d talk for hours, him speaking of everyday occurrences and me remembering everything from those days. I wouldn’t say anything about how things are now. The way things are now wouldn’t matter since I would never allow them to happen again. 

Which means I would never leave him alone, ever again. I would never think even for a second of leaving him to be with someone else. He would always come first. All of those days he spent alone without someone to talk to, all of those nights he spent crying without someone to lean on, I would be there for him. 

My awful selfishness from back then would be erased. A lot of time would be spent on making sure that he’s okay, that he’s happy, and not fucking off somewhere without him. Those assholes I called friends would be nowhere to be seen, completely out of the picture. Anyone that doesn’t like him would be forced as far away as could be. And, of course, that’s double, triple for anyone that he doesn’t like. 

I would even put up with those people, if necessary. Though, it would be nicer if he would just move out with me. Which, I think he would. As much as they idolized him and he loved them, he was always on my side when it came to our fights. But I would understand if he still chose them over me. They are his parents. And I don’t deserve that kind of perfect ending, anyway. 

I would tell CLove about everything. Everything that I know would happen if I didn’t change things, the horrible things I did, what I let happen when I could have done something. The way I felt after, how I still feel, and all of the times she’s helped me since then, I think it would be difficult, but eventually, she would understand. She’d help me remember what I’d be there for. She’d make sure I stay on track. She’d be there to keep me sane when I’d think everything was coming undone as she does for me now. 

And then, after a few years passed, I would introduce him to Alec. I would have to pretend like Alec and I never met until then, but that’s okay. They would get along great. 

I would be a different person, but I hope Alec would still like me. 

Maybe they’d become best friends. 

Of course they would. 

They’d become best friends and do everything together. They’d become so close that they wouldn’t need someone like me anymore. They’d cling to each other for support and leave me behind gasping for air. 

And I would have it no other way. 

If I could turn back time, I would gain a brother and lose everything else.


End file.
